heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Atomic Robo
|history= 1923: "The Atomic Robot", the world's first "automatic intelligence" is unveiled to the world by Nikola Tesla at a small press conference in New York City. A whirlwind of controversy surrounds Tesla and The Robot for months. Many scientists believe it to be a hoax. Many religious leaders decry it as an afront to God. Tesla and his Atomic Robot are a mainstay of newspaper headlines and scientific news for the next decade. 1924, June: Nikola Tesla's Houston Street laboratory and home is severely damaged in an alleged confrontation between Atomic Robo and a 'wizard' sent at the behest of Thomas Edison. 1924, November: Tesla's Atomic Robot formally adopts the name 'Atomic Robo' after a year of being referred to by the press as 'The Robot', 'The Atomic Robo', and later 'Robo'. 1926, April 3: H.P. Lovecraft and Charles Fort seek Nikola Tesla in NYC to defend the world against a threat from the 'exoverse'. 1928, May: Atomic Robo earns a PhD in Physics from Columbia University. 1930: Atomic Robo meets Jack Tarot. Jack mentors Robo in vigilantism. Very reluctantly. Meanwhile, mobsters from the Chicago and New York syndicates raid hightech firms. The famed Crystal Skull of F.A. Mitchell-Hedges is also stolen. It is orchestrated by Thomas Edison. 1938, October 10: Atomic Robo's first mission for the U.S. Army; Atomic Robo's first encounter with Baron Heinrich von Helsingard; destruction of Helsingard’s secret Himalayan fortress laboratory. 1941, August: Atomic Robo joins the American Volunteer Group. 1943, January 7: Nikola Tesla's laboratory/home is destroyed by an explosion presumed to be caused by a high-energy experiment gone wrong; however this is never conclusively proven. 1943, January 31: Atomic Robo founds Tesladyne. At this point it is little more than a corporate entity to hold the recently deceased Tesla's patents and assets while Robo fights in World War Two. 1943, July - August: Atomic Robo is sent to destroy Laufpanzers, prototype mechanized troops, during the Invasion of Sicily. First of many encounters with Otto Skorzeny. 1943, August: Atomic Robo encounters British super spy known as 'The Sparrow'. It could have gone better. 1944, October: Atomic Robo and a team of British Commandos infiltrate Nazi occupied Guersney to destroy a battery of intercontinental electric cannons before they are completed, but the facility actually houses a device meant to weaponize weather. 1947, May: Atomic Robo disrupts an illegal rocketry experiment performed by Jack Parsons. 1947, September 24: President Truman, under the advice of Secretary of Defense Forrestal, establishes the top secret government agency, Majestic 12, tasked with weaponizing so-called 'Tesla-tech' uncovered by the FBI in the wake of Nikola Tesla's mysterious death. 1950, June: Atomic Robo destroys a 'giant robot' built by the Chinese and fielded by the North Korea military. It is likely that the war machine's tremendous expense and total failure on the battlefield helped to steer the Cold War toward more conventional and cost-efficient technologies. 1957, December: Atomic Robo and the Science Agents of Tesladyne investigate what they believe to be the wreckage of Sputnik's booster on a farm in a rural Oregon town. It is their hope that studying the booster's design will curtail the nascent nuclear arms race. It turns out to be the threat from the exoverse encountered many decades before. 1961, October: Atomic Robo stops a rogue Russian scientist from detonating a nuclear weapon powerful enough to destroy all life on Earth. 1963: Atomic Robo destroys an Air Force prototype 'flying platform' to keep it from falling into enemy hands. 1971: Atomic Robo and Carl Sagan conduct experiments to observe a theoretical intersection of exoversal material in the Urubama Valley, Peru. 1974: Atomic Robo meets Otto Skorzeny, now an old man dying of cancer, at a cafe in Madrid, Spain. 1975, August 10: NASA's Viking I begins its ten month trip to Mars with top secret envoy Atomic Robo aboard. The mission is a success, despite the need to doctor or suppress a number of photographs of and from the Martian surface due to Robo's 'interference'. 1989, Summer: Atomic Robo battles a giant sea monster off the coast of Clearwater, Florida. 199?: Atomic Robo meets Jenkins during a failed exploratory mission into the so-called 'Vampire Dimension'. 1997: Atomic Robo’s brain is temporarily hi-jacked by a disgruntled researcher developing a so-called 'swarm hack' technology. 1999: An experiment gone wrong leaves our world open to an invasion from the so-called Vampire Dimension. The leak is sealed with minimal loss of life. Dr. Bernard Fischer is hired. 1999: Science Team Super Five defeats the first Biomega creature to attack Japan since the 1980s. 1999, May 2: Atomic Robo confronts the creature known as 'Dr. Dinosaur' for the first time. 1999: A ghost-like entity appears within Tesladyne’s offices. Experiments are conducted and contact is eventually established. It is the consciousness of Thomas Edison propagated via Odic strata and expressed into real space. 2005, February: Atomic Robo, with the help of Action Scientist teams Alpha and Beta, investigates an underground facility in the Italian countryside. It is expected to belong to Baron von Helsingard. 2007, November 14: Tesladyne requested to investigate reports of an attack by giant ants near Reno, Nevada. Atomic Robo and a squad of Action Scientists quell the attack, but are at a loss to explain the cause. 2007, November 15: Tesladyne requested to investigate reports of a “mobile pyramid” roaming Egyptian desert. 2007, November 16: Tesladyne investigates the 'mobile pyramid' only to find that the entire monument is a giant steampowered supertank operated by a waterclock program that took five thousand years to compute. It is perhaps the greatest archaeological find in Egyptian history. 2008, September 19: 'Perverse mammalian energies' destroy Dr. Dinosaurs world. 2009, February 9: An experiment gone wrong forces Atomic Robo to confront a nonlinear threat from the exoverse for the last(?) time. }} Category:CharacterCategory:AdaptedCategory:FCCategory:HeroCategory:Unregistered